


lily of the valley

by raspberrisunz



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band, Deacury, Fluff, Kings College, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Student AU, background deacury, brian and john live together, brian studies astrophysics, deaky does engineering, early seventies, freddie does fashion and design, freddie's basically a matchmaking god, not canon, post smile, probably smut, queen is formed, roger does art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrisunz/pseuds/raspberrisunz
Summary: they say music brings people together...what they don't say is that finding a sketchbook, keeping the sketchbook, falling in love with the owner of said sketchbook and winding up in a band with them does the same thing.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first fanfic, so any kudos or shares would be really appreciated :-)  
> please don't share this with any of the queen members or borhap cast- it's weird n uncomfy, so don't do it!
> 
> sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my proofing is kinda sloppy whoops 
> 
> love vee !!

𝓫𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

 

Brian awoke with a start as a tan hand tapped on his back.  
“Dear, you’re in my seat.”

He glanced up at the smiling man standing next to him, and blinked a few times. His seat? Brian had sat here every seminar for the last term. The other student quirked an eyebrow.  
“Unless you plan to listen to Professor Beach talk about the origins of silk for the next two hours, I suggest-”

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, hastily standing up and pulling on his bomber jacket. “Sorry, mate, I must’ve fallen asleep during the last lecture.”

“S’alright, darling- lovely to meet you anyway!” the stranger said, amused, and Brian nodded his regards as he grabbed his books and almost ran out of the lecture theatre, trying to ignore the hushed laughter. 

 

It was almost four, so Brian decided to wait for John’s class to finish instead of just heading straight home. He sank down onto a bench with a quiet sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes. His day had already started off badly, what with Mum calling about Gran, and Tim dropping out of ‘Smile’- this was just the bitter cherry on top of his collapsed meringue of a week.

Suddenly, a small figure sprinted round the corner, breaking Brian out of his glum thoughts. He looked up, startled, just in time to see an object slip out of their satchel before they disappeared down the corridor. 

“Hey!” the curly-haired man called out. “You dropped something!”  
No response. Brian rolled his eyes and picked up the little brown notebook, running his finger over the smooth leather exterior.

Intrigued, he opened it up and flicked through the pages. His eyes widened; each creamy page was home to a scattering of sketches, some of people and some of plants and some of buildings- all different, yet all drawn with the same careful precision. To somebody like Brian, who couldn’t even draw a stickman without messing it up, each was an individual work of art. 

“Wow,” he murmured, enthralled by every picture. He must’ve sat there for about ten minutes, content, before John broke him out of his trance. 

“You alright, Bri?”  
Brian looked up and smiled quickly, slipping the small book into his back pocket.  
“Yeah, I’m fine- let’s go home.”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! im currently trying to bulk-write this, so sorry for any mistakes :0 this is also very very short
> 
> as always, comments n kudos n shares are much appreciated !!

𝓻𝓸𝓰𝓮𝓻'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿  
¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

"Honestly, Fred, I have no fucking clue where it is!"

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes, giving the blonde a look and stirring his tea.   
"Darling, stop fussing- these things turn up after a while."

Roger frowned, opening his mouth to object, but stopped himself; he wasn't really in the mood for another screaming match. He sank down into the seat opposite Freddie and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, quickly lighting up a slender white stick and taking a drag. The Zanzibari man gave him a cat-like smile and leaned forward.

"Rog, I have a marvellous idea."

“You’re always having marvellous ideas, Fred- last week you suggested that we take up nude modelling for ‘extra cash'.”

“And I stand by that!” the other man exclaimed defensively, but a playful grin tugged on his lips. “I saw a band poster today near the canteen advertising for a singer, and I thought that if you auditioned with me then-”

“Mate, I don’t have time- I have my exams in a few months, and my final pieces still aren’t finished.” Roger interrupted, taking another puff of his cigarette. Freddie pouted, but tried again. 

“Please, Roger? I’m worried they’ll be arseholes and not appreciate my- my exuberant personality, shall we say,” he pleaded. Roger rolled his eyes but nodded, and Freddie beamed at him.

“Alright- but I’ll just be there for emotional support, got it?”

“Of course, darling. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again ! sorry this was so short, i couldn't really find a smooth way to transition to the next part :/ 
> 
> any comments are appreciated !!!!


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's late, John's fed-up and Freddie's marvellous. Roger's sulking in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's been a while !! sorry for lack of uploads, ive been feeling uninspired ://
> 
> any kudos, shares or comments are appreciated- let me know what u think !! :•)

𝓳𝓸𝓱𝓷'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

Brian was, unsurprisingly, late. John hadn’t expected any different, since the older man made even coming downstairs in the morning a half-hour task, but when he’d sat through the three consecutively terrible singers he was beginning to lose patience.

Before he could stand up and usher the final auditionee in, the door flung open and a tan man bounced in, dressed head to toe in clashing colours and with a badly-cut fringe. He gave John a feline grin and smoothly introduced himself as a smaller blonde man skulked in behind him and sat in the corner, nodding in the bassist’s direction.

John had considered waiting for Brian, obviously, but as he checked his watch for the fifth time he realized his bandmate wasn’t going to turn up any time soon. Quickly smiling at the man, who said he was called Freddie, he gestured for him to start.

 

Brian rushed in ten minutes later, just as Freddie was belting out a final prolonged note and John was rising out of his seat to applaud him. The curly-haired man, still panting a little, gave his friend an apologetic look as he closed the door, to which John raised an eyebrow.

“Running late, were we Bri?”

Brian rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted.

“You! You were sat in my lecture the other day!” Freddie exclaimed, extending a poised hand. John watched as the pair exchanged niceties, mildly annoyed with Brian for being late yet again, but found that as he watched the Zanzibari man talk animatedly he strangely felt a little calmer. Pushing that thought aside, he caught his friend’s eye and gave him a smile.

“Think we’ve- well, I’ve,” he couldn’t help adding, “Found ourselves a singer.”

Freddie beamed at him, flushing a little with pride. John grinned back.

 

"Oh, are auditions finished?" Brian asked, breaking the moment. "What about you?"

John followed his gaze and saw he was talking to the man silently lighting his cigarette in the corner. The blonde looked up, glancing at Freddie before shaking his head. 

“Sorry, mate,” he exhaled, holding his fag between two fingers, “But I’m not really a singer.”

“But you play drums, Rog!” Freddie interrupted (something that he seemed to do a lot, John noted). ‘Rog’ gave him a withering glare, but Brian didn’t pick up the hint.

“Really? We’re actually looking for a drummer- Deaky can’t exactly do all the rhythm section," the older man laughee, hazel eyes lighting up. The blonde shifted in his chair, looking from Brian to Freddie and back to Brian again before swiftly nodding.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again,,, i promise that next chapter will link back to the main plot, this is kinda filler-y ,,,,
> 
> next chapter'll be a lil nsfw, so be warned ;))


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian haven't been very subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is very short but i have written more (it's just not proofed n stuff yet)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

𝓻𝓸𝓰𝓮𝓻'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿  
¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

"You like him, don't you?"

Roger scoffed at Freddie's remark and shook his head, walking a little faster.

"You're imagining it, Fred- I'm not some kind of sex pest." he said, laughing dismissively, to which the dark-haired man shrugged and continued to talk about Smile. As Freddie rambled on about how excited he was (or something along those lines), Roger analysed the events of that afternoon.

He hadn't wanted to audition- and he wouldn't have, given half the chance- but admittedly there had been something about the guitarist imploring gaze that had made him do it. He was in the band, of course, and whether he wanted to or not Freddie would ensure he turned up to every single gig or rehearsal. S'not that bad though, he thought, mulling it over. After all, Deaky seems alright and Brian is very attra-

"Are you listening, Rog?"

He was snapped out of his daydream by a very disgruntled Freddie. Sheepishly, he gave an apologetic shrug. 

"Honestly mate, sometimes you just drift off and I have no idea where you go." the Zanzibari man huffed, but he was grinning as he said it. "Anyway, like I was saying- Dominique said she was looking forward to seeing you tonight, according to Mary…"

 

-

 

𝓫𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿  
¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

Brian was at the kitchenette stirring a cup of tea when John walked in, a smug look spread across his usually docile features. Brian furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a confused smile, and his roommate raised his in return. 

"So how do you think that went, Bri?" the younger man asked, to which Brian gave what he thought was a nonchalant shrug. 

"Freddie seems alright, and you seen to think he's good enough for Sm-"

"What about Roger?"

Brian froze, suddenly all too aware what Deaky's shit-eating grin meant. "What about him?"

"Oh, nothing… just that you didn't stop staring at him the entire time he was there."

The curly-haired man blushed, thinking back to Roger's audition. The blonde had drummed in an almost-orgasmic way, and by the time he had finished he and Brian had both been drenched in sweat, the latter with a carefully-placed guitar on his lap.

"I- I don't- Deaky, I-"

The younger man gave him a final smirk as he left the room, holding a fresh cup of tea and leaving Brian alone with his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments n kudos n shares are much appreciated :^)


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, Roger and Brian are having an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hello this is very short but !!! idrc i wanted to post it :^)
> 
> also GRACE if u are reading this ily !!!

𝓳𝓸𝓱𝓷'𝓼 𝓹𝓸𝓿

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸

 

"No, Stone Cold Crazy is a better name!"

"No, Smile is!"

John silently watched the two men argue, bored. They'd been shouting all afternoon, and he was getting sick of it. Freddie patted his leg comfortingly and stood up.

"Ladies, may I suggest we take a vote?"  
Both parties reluctantly nodded, and, pleased, the tan man continued to talk.

"Bri, Smile isn't that memorable- and no, Roger, that doesn't mean Stone Cold Crazy is either," he announced, and the blonde man huffed. 

"If you hate both of them, Fred, then what do you expect us to call it?" 

Cat-like grin spreading across his features, Freddie opened his arms wide and struck a pose.

"Queen."

John had to agree, it was a better name, and he was the first to raise his hand. Roger mulled it over, prolonging his reaction, but eventually he voted for it too, much to Freddie's delight.Brian watched the ordeal with pursed lips, and kept his hand firmly down. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Bri? Stop being so stubborn and just vote- Freddie has a better name."

Sighing, the curly-haired man reluctantly raised his hand, and the room erupted into cheers (mainly from Freddie).

"Wonderful!" the oldest man said, beaming. "Welcome to Queen, darlings!"

He winked at Roger, and John averted his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments n kudos n shares are appreciated !!!

**Author's Note:**

> any comment, good or bad, is appreciated ! hope u enjoyed, n part two should be up soon <3


End file.
